


Now You See

by MelyndaR



Series: The Primaries [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Polyamory, Triadverse, gaining color in your sight as you gain soulmates, sort of triadverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner is a "blue.” From the day he was born, he’s been able to see the color blue and all of it’s variations. Only as he meets his other two soulmates will his vision include more colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You See

Since the day he was born, Bruce Banner had seen no color but blue. Very aptly, blue. Blue sky, blue shirts... blue emotions. He’d already been fighting what felt like a losing battle with depression when he started working with the Ross family.

Then he met Betty - bright and sweet and feisty Betty - and his world had blazed with yellows. Beautiful bright yellows - yellow sun, yellow flowers, the yellow sheets of her bed.

But everyone knows what blue and yellow made together.

Green.

Together, blue and yellow make green - and, in Bruce’s case, it seemed like they’d opened a gateway to Hell itself. Even if neither he nor Betty could see the red of the proposed flames yet.

So he ran. For years he ran - from Betty, from the world at large, from himself.

And then Tony happened. The man in the suit that Bruce saw as only gray convinced him to move into Stark Tower along with the other Avengers. He convinced him to start living again.

Tony, Bruce knew, was the red component in his triad - Pepper was yellow, and Rhodey was blue, and even though Bruce was straight, he almost wondered if he couldn’t have loved Tony as more than a friend if there had been room for him in the other man’s triad.

But there wasn’t, which was probably just as well, given their friendship. So he let go of the passing, romanticized thought, and went on with his new life in the Tower.

It was no secret that Tony and Thor had been excited this week. Dr. Foster and her assistant were moving into the Tower, along with another, as of yet anonymous, scientist.

When Bruce saw who that scientist was, though, he didn’t know whether to hug Tony or strangle him. Either way, he found himself running towards Betty Ross and sweeping her up into his arms with a kiss that he was pretty sure neither of them had expected from him.

He was trying to talk, trying to tell her absolutely everything at once, trying to explain, but she kept trying to interrupt him, finally shouting with a laugh, “Bruce!”

“What?” he asked, finding himself somehow still breathless with the excitement of it all.

“It’s okay. It’s all okay. In fact, it’s better than ever,” she said with a smile.

He repeated in confusion, “What?”

In answer, she held up her hand - to show that her fingers were intertwined with those of another woman. “Guess who I met on the ride here?”

“Hi,” the stranger said with a timid, awkward smile. “I’m Darcy Lewis.”

And Bruce saw red in the best way possible. He saw red, he saw blue, he saw yellow. For the first time ever he saw it all - the two women in front of him, his whole world.


End file.
